


Rewritten - Season 01

by Jhonnies



Series: Body of Proof - Rewritten [1]
Category: Body of Proof
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and/or ficlets based on each episode of the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> In order to celebrate the new season starting today, I've been watching all the episodes again. But apparently I left my slash glasses on.
> 
> This is the first of a nine chapter fic. This fic is a collection of drabbles and/or ficlets based on each episode of the first season.
> 
> The Point of View alternates between Ethan and Peter.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Body of Proof or any of the characters. (If I did Peter wouldn't have ever died).

Cupcake

Peter and Doctor Hunt came back from the precinct just in time for cake. I'm not even going to pretend that they cared (and remembered) about my birthday. But seeing him here makes me smile like a goof. Okay, more of a goof.

One of the guys from forensics, Steven, offered them a piece of the cake. As usual, Doctor Hunt ignored him but Peter was polite enough to answer no.

"Come on, it's delicious!"

"I'm sorry, nut allergy."

I might've read something like that on the file I stole – and returned – from Doctor Murphy's office, so I was ready. Dr. Hunt repeated the word 'allergy' and disappeared in a flash, giving me a chance to go talk to my crush.

"Here, Peter." – I gave him the bakery box I was holding. – "You can have my cupcake. It's chocolate with no nuts."

"Thanks, Ethan." – Then he hugged me. Which really surprised me. – "Happy birthday, buddy."

"Oh, hum, wow." – Very articulate, Ethan. – "You actually remembered."

"Of course. Now let's go see what Megan's up to."

"Sure."


	2. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great season premiere!

Asbestos

Bud, Sam and Megan left to interrogate Brian Hall while I stayed behind; because if I went there I would break his head against a wall for what he did to Linda. I was in the break room drinking coffee with Curtis when Ethan stormed in:

"Hey, Curtis, Peter, check this out! I found the cause of Dave's respiratory problems! Amphiboles in the alveoli." – I know I must've looked confused or something because he completed. – "It's a type of asbestos."

"And why does that matter, fool?"

"Because these are fresh, just a few weeks old."

"And he worked construction. Good job, Ethan."

His muttered 'thanks' was drowned by Curtis' 'What do you want me to do about it?'

"Come with me."

"Where? Out there? What am I, Nancy Drew all of a sudden? I'm not going!"

Ethan just deflated. He looked defeated.

"Let me just get my jacket and I'll go with you."

He smiled his usual goofy smile while Curtis rolled his eyes.

* * *

Analysis

I had so much fun breaking in that construction site to get a soil sample. And the fact that it was with Peter made it all better. I really liked when he pressed against me to hide from the foreman. Now we are back at the morgue to show Doctor Hunt (and Curtis) our findings.

"Okay, these are the amphiboles I found in Dave's lungs." – I pulled up a picture on the computer. – "You can also see some grains of sand and pollen too." – I changed the image. – "And here you can see the same sand-pollen-amphibole mix we found at the site. It's an exact match."

Doctor Hunt turned to Curtis and raised an eyebrow:

" 'We'?"

Curtis just grunted:

"It wasn't me."

Then she focused her attention on Peter:

" 'We'?"

The tip of his ears turned pink.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Peter? Go with Ethan to the job site and see if you two can find something else. And Curtis, check on my DNA results, will you?"

"What DNA results?"

"The ones I ordered in your name. I didn't think you'd mind."

Peter put his arm around me and we laughed as we walked to the elevator.


	3. Helping Hand

Taking an Interest

I was in the break room, drinking my coffee as usual when Megan walked in.

"So how are things with you?"

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but I don't know what you are."

"I'm an M.E."

"Impersonating one, more likely. Megan never asked about my personal life, you alien."

She huffed:

"Kate said I should try and connect with people."

"And I'm your first victim?" - She nodded. - "Things are okay." - A pause. - "And you're not paying attention to me."

"What? Of course I am. It's just" - Then Ethan passed by and I traded my focus from her to him. - "Now who's not listening?"


	4. Talking Heads

Complicity and Cilantro

Curtis and I were analyzing the foot of the dismembered guy when Peter and Doctor Hunt walked in. She gave me a schedule and some questions Lacey will ask when she gets here. Peter was continuing his conversation with her:

"Did you draw up our answers too, Megan?"

"I'm not a complete control freak." - Peter scoffed and I smiled. - "Just be on your best behavior and hide the gory stuff."

"That's kind of hard to do in a morgue." - Peter smirked at me and I had to try real hard not to blush.

"She'll be confined to the lab and the break room. Your job is to answer her questions and make me look good."

"So you want us to lie?" - My crush and I said at the same time.

Doctor Hunt left (after hitting us upside the head) and Curtis pulled up a picture of something he'd found while working with the dismembered guy's hand.

"It looks like yoghurt." - I squinted a bit. - "With some leaves in it."

Peter stepped closer:

"Show me that slide." - Curtis held it for him. - "Give me your hand." - His hand curled around mine and he used my gloved finger to poke at the substance and bring it close to his nose. I just turned into a tomato. I tend to get really red when I blush. - "Cilantro. There's a Greek restaurant two blocks away from the crime scene."

Curtis left with an 'I'll tell Doctor Hunt' and Peter was still holding my hand. I could only feel his warmth; I couldn't care about anything else at that moment. But we have a job to do.

"Hm. Can I have my hand back?"

The tip of his ears turned pink while he said sorry.

* * *

Late Night

 

I was waiting for Ethan to finish wrapping up his things so I could take him home (His home, not mine! We carpool sometimes; we live close by each other.) when I noticed that Megan was still working. I walked into her office:

"What was that about knowing when to call it a night?"

"I'm just finishing up, I swear. And why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Ethan."

"Ethan, huh?"

"Not in that way, Megan." - As least not yet. - "He lives three blocks from my place."


	5. Dead Man Walking

Biohazard

I made a deal with Doctor Hunt and now Curtis is bitching at me. We were digging around the waste warehouse from the hospital Dr. Hunt used to work in. I don't know why he keeps complaining, it's not like he had anything better to do.

"What I want to know is where the hell is Megan? This is her case."

"Megan offered to help us solve our case if we helped solve hers."

"What do you mean solve our case? Jessica Archer died of a blood clot!" - He paused. - "Oh, I see. You just want to spend more time lusting after Peter."

My eyes widened. More than usual.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Ethan. The only one in the morgue that doesn't know you like Peter is Peter!"

I blushed. A lot.


	6. Society Hill

Rented Tuxedo

After Megan got a chunk of Colin Lloyd's hair at that society party, we went back to the lab (Which was good because I'd forgotten that Ethan needed a ride today).

Anyway.

Megan showed me her findings and a new theory, and then I went to Curtis and Ethan's office. When I got there, he just looked at me and turned red (with his eyes turning almost black at the same time). He got up and walked towards me. Then he grabbed my tie and pulled me into a kiss. (My first though actually was 'This is the first time I'm kissing someone taller than me.') Sometime after, he pulled away:

"I, uhm..."

"Really?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not. I'm just surprised. Really? All it took was a tuxedo?"

"You you looked hot." - He tilted his head in that cute way. - "But then again, you always do."

And here I thought I rented this for nothing.


	7. All in the Family

The Day After

 

So.

Uhm.

After the kiss, Peter took me to his house. Really nice place, by the way. Big and roomy.

Right. We had sex.

No, not the truth. I don't think it would classify as sex. He was just so tender - And I'm sounding like a teenage girl.

I think we made love.

Oh, and he asked me on a date. Even with a new case waiting for us, I was happy. Although that might have something to do with the fact that Peter kept touching me.

Not that way!

He just let his fingers brush against mine when handing me things, bumping against me 'accidentally' and-

Ahem.

Groping my ass.

 

 

(I groped him sometimes too.)

(Vengeance!)


	8. Buried Secrets

Paper Pieces

Megan was set on exhuming Elizabeth Adler, to figure out who killed the cop investigating her murder.

"You want me to notify Lizzy Adler's family?"

"You're just so persuasive."

Ethan'll agree with you on that.

She went her merry way and left me behind. Not even a minute after, my lover showed up:

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Ethan."

"How're you doing?"

"As good as I can when a cop's killed."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Here." - I handed him two pieces of paper.

"What're these?"

"One's the number for Lizzy Adler's family. Need you to call them about an exhumation. The other's the time and place for another date." - I winked at him and walked away.


	9. Broken Home

Sugar Sweet

We - That's me, Peter and Doctor Hunt - were analyzing Nikki Parkson's pill.

"Which one's colchicine?" - Peter asked Megan, who turned to me.

"Ethan?"

"The round white one." - Doctor Hunt nodded and crushed one of the pills. Then she lit a Bunsen burner and started to melt the white material. - "Smells like Crème Brûlée."

My Peter made his confused face and leaned closer to smell it.

"You're right, it does. That's sugar. They're placebo pills." - Doctor Hunt handed me the spoon she used to make caramel and walked away. - "Well, now that we're alone I can ask. Dinner, my place? I'll even make dessert."

"I'd like that, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.
> 
> But don't worry, I have another season to get through.
> 
> (This will probably take a while though.)


End file.
